deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Iker345662/tigger vs goofy
=Tigger vs goofy= EDIT COMMENTS SHARE---- goofy vs tigger is an episode what-if? death battle M,m.png|emperor dedede fig hthfg.jpg|original Contents https://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Tigger_vs_goofy# hide#descripcion #goofy #tigger #intermission #PRE fight #CONCLUCION descripcionhttps://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Tigger_vs_goofy?action=edit&section=1 mickey and friends vs winnie the pooh what foolish fellow enthusiastic will win this match? tails: this side is goofy the dumbest companion of mickey and the most scary star butterfly: and on the other side this tigger is the most cheerful and annoying companion (only for rabbit) although he does not save himself from being silly and he has an incredible saltadera goofyhttps://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Tigger_vs_goofy?action=edit&section=2 (Cue Goofy Cartoon Theme 1) tails: Goofy is a antromorphic dog from Disney and he is a character from Mickey and Friends se star: This guy is so idiotic that makes me laugh! tails: Goofy's first appearence is in the cartoon Mickey's Revue in where he is watching Mickey show and now lets move for his weapons and abilities, Goofy has super goobers in his hat which lets him turns into Super Goofy! star : Wow, he looks like Superman in this form! (Cue Mickey Mouse Clubhouse a Rocking Song) tails: In this form, Goofy gains super strength, super breath, super hearing, super speed for fly, x-ray, telescopic vision and invulnerability but his powers are temporary and eventually wear off star: Goofy has guns like shot guns, revolvers and rifles, he has a fishing rod which he can use to fishing or to snag peoples and things, he has a rapier which can be used like a sword, he has a extend-o-hand which makes this extendable hand grabs things and punches things like a boxing glove! tails: Goofy has a magic bag which can be used to pull out many items such as books with useful information or jars and others, Goofy in Kingdom Hearts series gets new abilities like hyper healing which lets him recovers up faster from being knocked out, berserk lets him attack power rises when critically damaged! star : Second chance makes Goofy survive a normally fatal blow with just 1 HP left, MP Haste recovers Goofy's MP a little quicker, MP Rage restores his MP as Goofy's takes damage, Goofy has a shield which can be used for some attacks! tails: Rocket lets him charges into the air to hit airborne enemies with a flying uppercut, Goofy Charge lunges towrds a target, Goofy Tornado spins and attacks enemies for multiple hits, Goofy Bash throws his shield hitting the opponent, Goofy Turbo humorously rides on his shield, crashing through enemies and sending them flying! (Cue Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Clubhouse Heroes) star : Evolution makes him lightly heal himself and allies by restoring 30 HP, Stun Edge makes a leaping strike that has a chance of stunning the opponent, Confusion Strike makes a spinning attack that confuses opponents, Protect makes a barrier that protects from physical attacks for a few seconds! tails: Goofy has a staff which can be used as a bludgeoning weapon, block bladed weapons, make items float in the air and manipulate them and can cast unknown spells Goofy don't prefers to use them! tails: Well, this dog makes me laugh so much! Goofy: Oh, there will be plenty of time for parties when you're older, Maxie. Why, when i was your age, i'd never even been invited to a party, and look at me now! ''tigger''https://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Tigger_vs_goofy?action=edit&section=3 tails: very good vrokota this point is short but I do not know what to do short I also do not want to know anything about you but good star: we know that tigger jumps very high peude spend hours and even a day jumping around the kingdom of dmk is very high jump layer Tails: can stand up to the snow but that if you also feel pain in durability is far superior to goofy and even withstand a fall from the sky what goofy can stand but wounds with wounds star: well I think goofy and tigger have toonface but tigger does not have it at the level of jerry and that's saying a lot tigger: I'm going to end up with goofy very easy ooooouhuuuu intermissionhttps://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Tigger_vs_goofy?action=edit&section=4 * tails: very good star fighters are ready for this battle star: it's time for LA DEATH BATTLE PRE fighthttps://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Tigger_vs_goofy?action=edit&section=5 one day pooh was sleeping with a jar of honey in the pacpent derepente goofy grabbed the jar of honey and was going to steal it derepente tigger appeared tigger: do not steal honey from my friends both put themselves in combat position FIGHT tigger hits goofy and goofy gives him a beating tigger entoces tigger uses his super mega mega reboton to attack goofy then goofy uses his rifle and shoots tigger and tigger falls to the ground and goofy uses his plane to hit hit tigger then goofy hits tigger that tigger is arta and what hits then uses kimdom hearts shield then becomes super goofy hits tigger so strong that it takes him to fly very fast and super goofy is hitting tigger until the poor tigger can only shield but the transformation is just to goofy and then tigger takes advantage and shoots goofy to the ground so hard that there is an expletion showing the corpse of goofy and tigger is alive and pooh and his honey taro fall to the floor K.O CONCLUCION https://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Tigger_vs_goofy?action=edit&section=6 star: although goofy had more weaponry tigger has better durability tails: I'm sorry fanon star: the best tigger weapon is your super mega reboton tails: and the winner is tigger Category:Blog posts